1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flag storage and display device which is particularly adapted for remote and/or automatic operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous and various types of flag display and/or storage devices, but no suitable means is provided for preventing fouling or entanglement of the flag while it is moved between storage and display positions. In particular, no means is provided for moving the flag storing portion of the device to a horizontal position before the flag is moved between its storage and display positions. The prior art also teaches no suitable structure for remote or automatic operation of a flag storage and display device.